


убей меня, если я захочу убить тебя

by marshall_line



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>акира была ходячим кладбищем воспоминаний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	убей меня, если я захочу убить тебя

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [убей меня, если захочешь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4254594)

\\\

 

акира не могла сдвинуться с места. перед ней стоял чёрный кролик. нет, их было двое. розовые волосы второй казались глупой шуткой. кейс с куинке акира держала крепко, но не решалась его открыть и напасть на них. вот они, до них можно достать рукой, так почему же она ничего не делает? акира себя не понимала.

кто-то из них когда-то убил её отца. градус ненависти в крови акиры поднимался стремительно и никакой алкоголь не шёл в сравнение. ненавистью ещё легче опьянеть. 

акира не двигалась, кролики тоже. 

акира молчала, кролики тоже.

они ждали друг от друга действий, а их не было. акиру бросило в пот от напряжения. она могла бы вызвать кого-то из штаба или незаметно позвонить хайсе, да и в одиночку справиться с ними ей было по силам. общий ранг SS на двоих её бы не остановил. 

но акира оцепенела.

она смотрела на кроликов, их маски смотрели на неё. глаз не было видно, наверное, в этом вся суть? они не нападали и не собирались её есть, она же просто стояла, просто стояла и всё.

если бы здесь был сузуя, он бы не раздумывая атаковал первым, на то он и сузуя. акира не он, акира всего лишь акира.

— успокойтесь, — сказал вдруг чёрный кролик. — вы дрожите.

и ей как перекрыли трубы — поток воздуха резко прекратился. она выдала себя, она показала слабость врагу. 

цепочка ошибок в её жизни удлинялась.

кролик поменьше сделала шаг вперёд, акира отступить не могла. назад — всё равно что стать на путь к бегству. если она отойдёт, это будет означать, что она боится. а боялась ли она?

— пока вы не тронете нас, — заговорила кролик, — мы не тронем вас. пожалуйста, запомните, акира-сан.

и она поклонилась. 

она её уважала.

акире стало не по себе.

чёрный кролик незаметно удалился и оставил их. акира слышала взмахи крыльев. какой же он кролик тогда, а?

от неё всё равно ждали действий или слов, но акира сцепила зубы и сглатывала, подходящую к горлу, ненависть. эта ненависть была к самой себе. и не было ничего ярче и злее именно этого чувства.

(я слаба)

акира не кланялась в ответ. она презирала гулей и не видела смысла в том, чтобы идти с ними на контакт. в сисиджи их использовали для экспериментов и совершенно не думали про их возможные проявления человечности.

гули — не люди. ей вбивали это в голову с рождения.

гули — не люди, никогда ими не были и никогда не смогли бы быть.

кролик, возможно, понимала, что ничего толкового от её затеи не получилось в итоге. она продолжала стоять напротив, уже подняв голову и смотря прямо на неё. акире показалось, что блеснул какуган.

почему-то не было страшно.

— спокойной ночи, акира-сан, — сказала кролик и, наверное, как и чёрный, взлетела. акира не видела.

в её глазах по-прежнему отражался красный гулевский свет.

она никому об этом не рассказала.

дорогу к её дому знала только тоука.

(спокойно я не спала уже давно)

 

\\\

 

— тоука, — обратилась к ней акира, — ответишь на один вопрос?

такие тёмные, но такие человечно ясные глаза тоуки удивлённо на неё смотрели. акира не задавала ей вопросов и вообще не говорила с ней с тех пор, как тоука однажды провела её домой.

акира не менялась: всё тот же белый строгий костюм и карминового цвета блузка. она напоминала расчленённый труп на снегу, аккуратно сложенный в композицию, ведомую только её создателю. 

акира была ходячим кладбищем воспоминаний.

— отвечу, — сказала тоука и улыбнулась.

— если ты гуль, ты меня съешь? — спросила акира. 

на её лице не было эмоций. вместо них был застывший слепок чего-то похожего; вся идеальность запечатлилась в одном выражении. акира не собиралась ломать свои барьеры и заново учиться быть собой настоящей ради какой-то девчонки.

тоука молчала, её улыбка оставалась на губах и заметно хотела вниз. тоуке будто было больно улыбаться дальше. потом её позвал йомо.

(а разве вы не убьёте меня сразу? без промедлений?)

(а мы снова говорим о любви?)

(вы всё ещё хотите кого-то любить?)

тоука так и не ответила ей, и вопрос повис в воздухе, оставляя между ними бесконечную недосказанность. акире и не нужен был ответ.

акира знала его наперёд.

(съем)

 

\\\ 

 

перед её домом появилась кролик. акира мгновенно активировала куинке. больше ошибок она допускать не стала. её атака была отбита сразу, но кролик отступила. 

акира вдыхала воздух полной грудью и собиралась атаковать снова. вот только в последний момент не успела: кролик упала на колени и опустилась к самой земле. она просила прощения.

акира стояла над ней с активированным куинке и не верила происходящему. гуль просил прощения у человека за то, что он гуль. гуль просил прощения у человека за то, что он хотел быть человеком.

а ещё—

— простите за отца, — сказала кролик и подняла голову как тогда, неделю назад или около того.

акире хотелось плакать.

пахло грозой и кофе.

(если бы я была гулем, вы бы убили меня сразу?)

(без промедлений)

(врёте)

(вру)

такие тёмные, но такие человечно ясные глаза смотрели на неё со всей нежностью и больше ничего не ждали.

 

\\\

 

fund.


End file.
